That one was always you
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Sometimes you have to get too your lowest point to realise your strength, to realise it isn't your lowest point and that you'll get through it. Being alone doesn't matter, but company helps sometimes. (Connie&Cal related fic)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been ill at the moment and been reading many fics and I have wanted to start one based on Connie for some time but this is the first one I have written. I don't really ship the whole FreeChamp thing, sorry! And no offence, just I think it's way to far fetched haha. Anyway lots of people also ship Cal and Connie, until recently I didn't at all but it is quite easy to write so hope you enjoy it. Lolly xox**

She'd been back a week and it was obvious that the staff all hated her now, she'd lost everything. Her authority, her daughter, Alex if he was ever hers, she'd lost Alfred, the respect of most people and no longer had the trust of her staff.

Now sat alone in her office with the blinds down, Connie sighed, flicking through her emails on her phone and avoiding numerous texts from Alex.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Enter.' She called, coldly.

Dr knight entered and briefly smiled as he shut the door behind him.

'I'm not on shift right now, so I hope you don't need me for a patient.' She sighed.

'No that wasn't it... Connie I,' he began, noting her expression he corrected himself 'Mrs Beauchamp.'

'Dr Knight.' She replied sarcastically

'Look, I just... I er...'

'Spit it out.'

'Is everything okay?' He asked, and Connie raised her eyebrows.

'It's just, you've been different lately and well if you wanted to talk?'

'What makes you think I'd talk to you?'

'Well, no I just, what I mean... Well I wouldn't want you to think you were alone that's all.' He sighed.

'Why it's not like you care?' She asked looking away.

'I do though.' He said looking at her, eyes full of hope.

She looked up, and met his eyes, 'it's not your problem, don't get involved.'

'What if I want to be involved?'

She didn't respond instead her gaze fell back to the computer. Cal sighed, before turning to leave, just as his hand hoovered above the handle Connie spoke, 'wait!'

'I'm done with games Mrs Bea...' He sighed, 'Connie.' He finished and turned to face her.

'Caleb.' She smiled

'Why won't you let me in? I know we aren't close but that doesn't mean I don't care.'

'It's messy.'

'Try me.' He laughed

'No,' she sighed and again he sighed leaving the room, 'not here.' She announced.

Cal turned back and met the infuriating smile of .

'10 minutes, back of the car park.'

'What?' He asked in clear confusion.

'Well if you want to talk we are doing over a bottle of wine.'

'Ah, at yours?' He asked as she put her coat on.

'If you're paying for the wine.' She laughed as she picked her phone and bag up and left the office, 'Door.' She shouted back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter hope you enjoy! Please review. Lolly xoxo**

Cal left her office and grabbing his stuff from his locker left the ED, heading straight to the spot they'd arranged.

In front of him Connie, was leant against the boot of her car.

'Ah fancy seeing you here.' He said cooly, walking towards her.

'Always a pleasure Dr Knight.' She replied standing straight.

'So shall we?' He asked, opening the car door for her.

On the route back to the lead consultants house, there was silence. Cal was to overwhelmed by the situation and actually quite nervous and Connie was focusing on the road ahead. As they stopped at the lights Connie spoke.

'You said you cared?'

'Pardon?'

'Earlier, in my office. You said despite us not being close, you cared.'

'So I did.'

'Did you mean it?'

'Of course.'

'Why though?'

'Why not?'

Connie didn't answer, instead she faced the road again and remained silent until they entered her house. They walked into the living round and Connie gestured for cal to sit on the sofa, as she went to leave the room she turned.

'Because I'm a bitch? I'm the ice queen as they put it.' She announced.

'What?' He asked, instantly in front of her.

'You're question earlier. That's one of the many reasons why not.'

'Maybe I like that about you, you don't hang around. You speak your mind, your honest, and I'd trust you with my life.'

'You'd be wrong too.'

'I wouldn't, and you know that.'

'Okay fair enough.'

'You asked why earlier...' She looked at him, 'I care so much, because I'm interested in you.'

'Excuse me?' She asked shocked.

'I like you Connie.'

Sensing her disbelief he continued, 'that's the truth.'

'You're young, good looking. You could have any girl, more to the point one your age?' She said shaking her head.

'Conn..' He began but she interrupted, 'No cal, you don't want an old, unattractive woman like me.'

'No Connie, I want a gorgeous, glamorous woman. The one with the infectious smile, the one that bites her lip to try not to cry or to hide the fact that she's smiling. The one that walks with confidence, the one that I look at everyday and admire.'

'Go get her then! Don't waste your time here.' Connie gave him a fake smile.

'Are you being serious?' He asked searching her face.

'What?'

'That one...' He began and she nodded, 'that one is you!'

'I didn't realise you payed that much attention to me.' She laughed

'It's hard not to!'

A smile rose across her face as she bit her lip to try and suppress it.

'See.'

Instantly she stopped and covered her mouth, trying to hide the fact he was right. He pulled her hand away and entwined his fingers with hers, smiling as she looked down at their hands. He lifted her chin and stared contently in her eyes, slowly moving forward and gently colliding his lips with hers. Almost naturally she responded, and pulled her hand from his wrapping it around his neck and pulling him closer. Cal wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her even closer. The sun outside setting and shining perfectly into the room as they stood in the posh room kissing in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**So** **who liked what happened last chapter? It's only the beginning! Enjoy and don't forget to review. Lolly xoxo**

'Well I wasn't expecting this.' He said breaking the silence, smiling against her hair.

'Well I am full of surprises.'

'You are, I should go home anyway it's late,' he said removing himself from her embrace and checking his watch.

'What about that drink?'

'I didn't buy any.'

'Honestly, cupboard next to the fridge.' She informed him.

'Glasses?' He called from the kitchen.

'Above the sink, and opener is in the draw next to the oven. There's some chocolate and strawberries in the fridge grab something.'

'Yes boss.'

'Don't get cocky!'

'Where am I going with all this?' He asked as he stepped into the empty living room.

'Well that depends doesn't it.' She joked, 'I suppose if I were you I'd try the third doorway at the top of the stairs.' She called down.

'So what are your intentions Dr Knight?'

'Honourable I assure you.' He mocked a posh voice, as he approached the door way.

'What a pity are you sure I can't change your mind?' She said seductively, a cheeky grin on her face.

He was greeted by the view of Connie laid on the bed in her tight pencil skirt and black blouse with the top buttons a little lose.

'I think you may of just done that.' He said passing her a glass of wine and putting the tray of food and the bottle on the side.

'Forgive my forwardness.' She said.

'Oh no, you have nothing to apologise for.' He said placing his hand on her leg.

'Honourable remember.' She said smugly sitting up and wrapping the posh throw over herself.

'Fine.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update guys, hope you're enjoy this fic! Lolly xoxo**

'Do you still want to talk? It's okay if you don't. I wouldn't want to listen to me moan either.' She said after a large silence.

'Tell me.' He said placing his wine down and allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

She explained it all, getting everything off her chest. Grace, Alfred, work, her dad, Bucharest. Everything.

'There's so much baggage, if you wanted to get out I'd understand but go now before you're involved.'

'No Connie, I want to be here.'

'I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for what Peter did to me. I had enough of being plain, ugly, simple Con from Putney. I wanted to be a somebody! To be the best, be extraordinary. I wanted to be someone that people admired, someone they'd look up too.' She said.

'And that you are.' He smiled at her.

'Why are you being so nice?'

'That's what you do when you lo..' He stopped himself.

'When you what?' She asked sitting up.

'When you're a good friend.'

'Is that all you want us to be?' She asked innocently

'Not really, but if that's what you want.'

'I didn't say that.' She said leaning forward and kissing him.

'You're amazing.' He smiled against her lips.

She threw the blanket to the end of the bed and stood up at the side of the bed.

'Connie?'

The smile and look in her eye told him, everything.


	5. Chapter 5

?ￂﾠ **Little more intense chapter... Enjoy and review. Lolly xoxo**

He pulled her by her waist to him. Kissing her passionately, running his hands on her neck, round her waist, over her curves, and down her back, resting them on her bum.

'I...' She started.

'Do you want to stop?' He asked, pulling away.

'Yes, no, no.'

'I can wait Connie.' He smiled.

'But I don't want too.' She smiled back.

'Okay, but not like this. I'm gonna put some music on, get some candles, you get comfortable.' He announced.

'Oh don't worry I will.' She said cheekily and walked into her walk in wardrobe, and along to the ensuite.

Moments later she emerged in a tight white silk dressing gown, her hair to one side, the loose curls hanging round her shoulder. She'd topped up her mascara, touched up her foundation and reapplied a gorgeous red lipstick.

'Wow.'

'What?' She asked innocently

'You look amazing.' He beamed

'Thank you. Listen are you sure you can wait? It's just I would like to take things slowly, and I could do with a good night sleep.'

'I suppose I could.' He said sadly.

'Thanks Cal.' She smiled sweetly

'So does that mean I should get going?' He asked, standing up

'I don't want to be alone so no, but no funny business remember!' She ordered.

Cal sat back down on the bed and watched as Connie removed her dressing gown and hung it on the bathroom door. Revealing a gorgeous black silk night gown, that fell just below her bum, rimmed with lace and clinging perfectly to her bust.

'Oh god.' Cal announced

'Caleb!' Connie laughed

'What are you trying to do to me?'

'You should know by now that I like to have power.' She smiled

'I see. You have it!'

'Good.'

'This being a gentlemen thing...' Cal began

'You're finding it hard right?'

Cal nodded, and tried to look away as Connie walked towards him.

'Oh what the hell.' She sighed, leaning over cal and kissing him passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**So the morning after how will things be? I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Don't forget to review! Lolly xo**

The next day back at work, things were different to say the least. Every time Cal passed Connie he'd slap her bum or touch her back. They had been alone once in the day and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, as much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to enjoy it.

'Dr Knight a word.' Connie called from her office.

'Certainly Mrs Beauchamp.' He replied, entering the office and shutting the door.

'I think you know why you're here.' She began

'It's a little dark in here.' He laughed

'Is it now?' She said as though unaware that all the blinds were closed.

'What have I done exactly?' He asked, watching as she stood and walked towards the door.

'Nothing yet.' She said seductively as she locked the door.

'Oh I see.' He said as the passionate affair began.

39 minutes later...

'Dr knight, this is very unprofessional.' She sighed

'Are you regretting it then?'

'Of course not.' She smiled

'I should go.' He said standing

She stood and buttoned her shirt before returning her attention to the computer.

'So I'll see you after my shift?' He asked

'Patients are waiting Dr Knight.' She said in a professional tone.

'I'm going,' he sighed, 'later?'

'Don't forget to close the door.' She replied, ignoring his question.

With that Cal left the office, and Connie was greatly amused, she stood to open the blinds and allow more light in, noticing Cal smiling at her, she turned and say back at her desk returning to work.

Secretly gazing to check he was gone, she allowed a smug smile to rise from her lips, she was back in control, and oh she loved it.


End file.
